OC Contest
by firstliesoflove
Summary: Hey guys! OC contest! Longer description inside! Contest Closed for Now
1. Chapter 1

Ever wanted to go to Hollywood Arts or wondered what life is like there for the hundreds of other students going to the school? Well I want to write a story that shows just that, it will occasionally weave into points in the show and will surround around one main group of friends. Here's where I need your help, my imagination is limited and I'm not able to come up with some of the brilliant ideas for characters that you might have. So I want you to fill out this little bit of information and send it in a review or Private Message so that I can write your characters, or maybe even yourselves into my story. The story will be rated T and I want to make it as realistic as possible so try and squeeze as much teenage angst into those characters as you possibly can and we'll have ourselves a peachy-keen story!

Thank you!

Character info (please put as much information in as possible)-

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexual Preferences:

Appearance: (Hair color, body shape, weird moles, I want everything)

Personality: (Be descriptive)

Talent:

What courses they take at Hollywood Arts: (Link for ideas wiki/Hollywood_Arts_High_School )

Family Life:

Background:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Favorite genre of music:

Favorite type of movie:

Something you could probably hear them say:

And Any other ideas you may have:

Feel free to send as many ideas as you want! Thank You!


	2. Update

Quick update, I think the first chapter will be out next week but until then I'm closing the contest. Only for now, I just need to sort out and set things up for the story.

Thank you for understanding.

Oh, and all characters will be mentioned (or I'll try at least) but please don't be upset if I don't choose your person for a main character. I hope you would still like to read this story.

I'll put a list of selected main characters and brief descriptions out tomorrow or the next day.


	3. Update 2

Alright guys here are the characters!

Mackenzie Anderson (Kenzie)

Xander Reed

Jasmine White (Jazz)

Crystal Weatherly

Nathaniel James Cladwell

Julian Ortiz

and my OC Grace Hardbeck

And here is my OC's description...

Name: Grace Hardbeck

Age: 16

Gender: female

Sexual Preferences: straight

Appearance: (Hair color, body shape, weird moles, I want everything) here's a picture, go to google and type in grace from skins and there you go the link wasn't working. She's about 5'4"

Personality: (Be descriptive) Grace is a motherly character who believes it is her job to make sure everybody's lives go right. A little on the geeky side Grace will sometimes awkwardly add her input into conversations that she doesn't really belong in, ultimately helping people but also causing them to have mixed feelings towards her.

Talent: Although she originally auditioned as a dancer she realized as a sophmore that she truly loves being behind the scenes in technical theater. She loves it because it becomes her job to make sure everything in the show goes perfectly. Her musical talent is the guitar.

What courses they take at Hollywood Arts: (Link for ideas wiki/Hollywood_Arts_High_School ) She takes all advanced placement normal classes along with technical theatre and ballet

Family Life: Her mother (Elaine) and father (William) are both doctors and are very proper and serious people although they fully support her and their other children. She also has one little brother (Matt 8) and an older sister (Minnie 23 _does not live with them_)

Background: She had been dancing from the age of 4 years old when her parents enrolled her in her first class and has always loved every second of it. It wasn't until her second year of Hollywood Arts that she realised there was so much more out there for her. Her parents supported the change as they knew it would make her happy.

Likes: Helping people, giving advice, and being in control (though she will deny being a control freak)

Dislikes: When people ignore her, techno music and being accused of being a control freak

Hobbies: playing with the theater equipment, playing the guitar, and dancing (though not as much)

Favorite genre of music: Classical

Favorite type of movie:Romantic Comedies or Disney Princess Movies because there's always a happy ending

Something you could probably hear them say:"It's okay I'll take care of it" "I'll get you your happy ending"

And Any other ideas you may have: I think I covered it if you guys have any questions I'll answer them in the story.

Message me if you have any issues and the story should be out by next Wednesday! Maybe sooner!


End file.
